


eternity with you is better than any dream

by moons2stars



Series: Eternity Together [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Vampire Bughead, and contemplative thoughts, and i can't say i regret it, and they talk lots, betty doesn't like the night, but also soft talk, but jughead is there, i don't care i'm making it a thing, i slipped and wrote smut, is that a thing?, lots of fluff, vampires in love, which is ironic because she's a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Jughead asks as he twirls a strand of her hair around his finger.“Nothing.” She says as she buries her face into his chest and breathes in his scent.He chuckles lightly, and the vibrations from it are stimulating, and then lifts her chin with his index finger and thumb so she can look at him. “I know there is way too much that goes on in that wonderful mind for there to be nothing.” He turns them so that her back is on the bed and he is halfway on top of her. “Tell me.”“What do you miss most about being human?”Or, contrary to old folklore, Betty doesn't like the night, but luckily Jughead is there to comfort her.Riverdale Bingo Summer2020- Late night chats
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Eternity Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931008
Comments: 28
Kudos: 56
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020





	eternity with you is better than any dream

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I plan on updating this series every week until Haloween. 
> 
> A big thanks to the beautiful, wonderful, and magnificent kate_crumble for being my beta once again. She deserves all the love and I'm so grateful to have her as my beta for life or eternity you might say ;)

Contrary to old folklore, Betty does not favor the night. In fact, she has grown to dread it even more now that sleep is no longer needed.

Unfortunately, that is the prime time for feeding as a lot of animals are out and there is less likely of a chance they’ll run into anyone. She always feels dirty and unmoored after a hunt, but lucky for her Jughead is always there with her.

When they get home, they shower the events of the night off as they usually do. After she is as clean as she could possibly feel, she goes to retrieve their clothes folded nicely by the shower but then Jughead comes up behind her and presses his bare form to hers. 

She lets herself get caught up with him as his hands travel down her waist, and the events of the night are briefly forgotten. 

Soon they are tangled in the sheets, and breathless in the comfort of their bed which has no practical use except for moments of intense intimacy which is what they just finished engaging in.

She’s tucked into his side and wrapped around him feeling sated yet in deep thought. Nights usually bring contemplative thoughts that she struggles to keep at bay despite trying to relish at this moment with Jughead post intimacy.

“What are you thinking about?” Jughead asks as he twirls a strand of her hair around his finger. 

“Nothing.” She says as she buries her face into his chest and breathes in his scent.

He chuckles lightly, and the vibrations from it are stimulating, and then lifts her chin with his index finger and thumb so she can look at him. “I know there is way too much that goes on in that wonderful mind for there to be nothing.” He turns them so that her back is on the bed and he is halfway on top of her. “Tell me.”

“What do you miss most about being human?” She asks as she traces the scars that litter his neck until she reaches the bite mark along with his pulse point that looks more like a faint mark with how many years have passed. 

“Actual food.” He says without giving another thought. 

“Of course you’d say that.” Betty rolls her eyes though she can’t help but smile fondly.

“Well, it’s true. I can’t remember the last time I actually enjoyed a burger.” He grumbles. She didn’t know Jughead as a human, but he gets into lengthy monologues about not being able to properly enjoy a meal quite often. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Betty shakes her head though more out of profound endearment as Jughead often leaves her completely in awe.

“You can’t say you don’t miss actually enjoying a real meal.” He emphases his point by pressing a kiss on the shell of her ear. “Or craving something other than blood.” He whispers gruffly, and the feeling of his breath on her neck sends shivers down her spine. 

She rolls her eyes, but tries to bite back a moan as he starts kissing down her jaw. “I guess you’re right.” 

“I love those words.” He says as he reaches the curve of her neck and noses along the skin there.“You should say them more often.”

“I’ll say them when they are true.” She says trying to sound dignified but her breath hitches when he sucks harder at the skin of her neck. As much as she hates to admit it, she is disappointed she can’t bruise as easily as a normal human. She wants all of his marks. “Unfortunately for you they never are.”

“I think you might be right, but lucky for me I have eternity to fix that.” He looks up at her with a devilish smirk that she can’t resist matching.

“You can try.” She teases before his lips meet hers in a passionate exchange. Despite her cold veins, she feels completely on fire with the feeling of his tongue along with hers. 

She’ll never tire of the feeling of his fingers along her skin or the way he grinds against her just right always making her want more. 

He kisses down her neck once again except this time he doesn’t stop his trek down her body until he’s at her lower abdomen. He adjusts his position so he’s kneeling by the end of the bed. Once he is settled, he grabs her ankles and pulls her closer to him. 

“Oh fuck. You’re so wet for me, Betts.” His eyes darken as he stares at her glistening center then looks up to meet her eyes. 

“I’m always wet for you, Juggie.” Her voice catches when he presses his thumb to her clit and starts rubbing slowly a few times before he stops to press his first lick up her slit.

He raises his head to look at her with a wide smirk. She can feel another rush of wetness with the sight of her arousal on his chin. “Maybe real food isn't enjoyable anymore, but I know I can always enjoy my favorite meal.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She says before she’s interrupted by a moan when he starts sucking on her clit.

Her fingers thread through his hair and she tugs on it when he starts to suck harder. It’s situations like these where she is so grateful for her heightened senses, because this feeling of euphoria is something she had never felt in her human state. 

Before she knows it, she’s falling over the edge and her whole body tenses while she pulls harder on Jughead’s hair and moans out his name. 

She’s barely recovering from her orgasm when Jughead crawls over her body and nuzzles his nose along her cheek and then takes her lips passionately as he slips into her waiting heat. She arches her back at the feeling and digs her fingers into the skin of his back. 

Their kiss breaks and she rests her head against his neck as he starts with slow yet hard and deliberate thrusts that start to gradually pick up into a brutal pace that makes her tighten her walls around him. Without giving much thought, she maneuvers them so he’s on his back and she is straddling his hips. She begins to roll her hips down in tandem with his rough thrusts. The motion has them both moaning in pleasure.

Betty finds herself on the brink again when Jughead leans forward to suck on one of her hardened nipples while he teases the other one in between his fingers. 

He releases her nipple with a wet pop and leans up and noses along the shell of her ear as his thumb once again finds her aching clit and rubs tight circles there. “Come for me, baby.”

Always attuned to him, her back arches, and she’s coming hard around him. He grabs her hips and pounds a few more thrusts before he’s painting her walls with his seed with a groan of her name.

She slips off him and collapses on the bed next to him. He pulls her into his side and she nestles her face into his shoulder. She smiles in contentment at the feeling of his hand stroking the skin of her back.

Betty isn’t quite sure how long they stay there in quiet tranquil, but time is void anyways.Though she can’t sleep, she closes her eyes to rest them.

“How about you?” He asks, breaking the silence.“What do you miss most about being a human, Betts?”

“Being able to actually sleep.” She says without much hesitation as she has pondered this since she was turned all that time ago.

She thinks back to those lonesome nights where she would be haunted by the abrupt end of life as she knew it and the realization of what she had become. The thirst was the worst. Drinking blood made her feel dirty even if it was an animal instead of a human. She was never a vegetarian, but the aspect of taking blood from something even a common food source like an animal is unsettling. 

Meeting Jughead had changed everything. She was still haunted by the guilt of her thirst, but he was there through the day and the nights weren’t lonely anymore. She felt as if her life had started back up with him as they grew together but just not in age. 

“Really?”

“I’m just tired,” She says. 

Though she can’t be physically tired, she feels mentally drained from her prolonged sentence on this Earth. She wonders if she’ll just learn to deal with it, Though it’s been about thirty years and she still hasn’t adjusted. 

“I just miss being able to shut my brain off. Even if it’s just for a little bit.” 

“I know this lifestyle can be hard, Betts.” He says as he gently grabs her hand and presses kisses to the scar on her wrist and then moves to her palm. Most of the wounds from her human life have healed, but some scars never go away especially the ones she’d never seem to be able to leave alone. Nevertheless, Jughead seems to not only accept them but to embrace them. “But I’m here to help you as you’ve helped me.”

“You’ve helped me so much more than you realize, Juggie.” She says as she she thinks about all the times 

“I’m glad we have each other.” He says with a soft smile.

“Me too” Betty says, tightening her arm over his waist.

“And it only took a few decades.” 

“Luckily we have many more to come.” She beams up at him. 

“Some pillow talk we have” He laughs softly before he presses a soft kiss to her forehead.

Maybe she can’t peacefully rest like she once did, but her eternity with Jughead is much better than any dream she could have.

Betty props herself on her elbows so she can lean over to press a soft kiss to his lips, and then tucks herself back into his side.

“These are the chats I live for.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You'll find out more about their pasts soon, but this will be a mostly fluffy series so there will be nothing too in-depth but things shall be revealed. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
